1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to the production of transparent structures that include abrasion and weather resistant coatings on plastic sheets. More particularly it has to do with sun roofs, windshields and other automotive glazings embodying such coated sheets, and with procedures for incorporating improved coatings of this character into multi-layer glazing units to serve as the inboard surface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of coating relatively soft plastic materials with a harder, more scratch resistant layer has been recognized for many years, and a considerable number of patents have issued on the subject. Similarly, the potential advantages of including sheets or layers of plastic coated in this way in automotive glazings, and with the coating providing the inboard surface of the glazing, have been appreciated. However, to date, no commercially feasible structure of this character, capable of meeting the stringent requirements for use in automotive sight openings has been found.